Rival Morpher
1= |-| 2= The Rival Morpher is the transformation device/standard issue firearm of the Shade Rangers & the Justice Rangers. A current total of six Rival Morphers exist as part of the Fantome Collection. History The Shade Rangers were the first to be granted Rival Morphers & morph, having individually received them from Louis, who intended for them to reclaim the Fantome Collection on behalf of his master while motivated by the chance to restore their loved ones. Morphing Sequence Shade Ranger= To morph, a Shade Ranger inserts a FighterZord making the Morpher announce the FighterZord's name, turns the dials on the FighterZord to its code, twists the grip to the left so that the FighterZord is on top, then pulls the trigger of the blaster to morph. The codes for the personal FighterZords are: *Red: 0-1-0 *Blue: 2-6-0 *Yellow: 1-1-6 *Black: 0-0-0 |-|Justice Ranger= To morph, a Justice Ranger inserts a TriggerZord making the Morpher announce the name of the Zord, turns the grip to the right so that the TriggerZord is underneath, then pulls the trigger of the TriggerZord to morph. Special Attack Shade Ranger= To activate a special attack, a Shade Ranger inserts an auxiliary FighterZord making the Morpher announce its name, turns the dial on the FighterZord to its code, twists the grip to the left so that the FighterZord is on top, then pulls the trigger of the Morpher to initiate the Shadow Boost. When initiating group finishers at a time, the backdrop of the Shade Rangers transforms into a night city with urban lights with an enlarged full moon behind the Goonlock. The codes for each FighterZord are: *Cyclone: 3-1-9 *Scissors: 9-6-3 *Blade: 2-0-0 *Hammer: 8-8-0 *Fire: 2-1-8 *Magic: 0-2-9 *Boomerang: 2-2-6 *Chain: 1-0-0 *Chocolate: 1-4-5 *Christmas: 1-2-2-5 *Halloween: 1-0-3-1 *Jewel: 1-0-6 *Jackpot: 7-7-7 *Special: 9-9-9 *Parade: 5-2-0 *Blizzard: 2-6-3 |-|Justice Ranger=To activate a special attack, a Justice Ranger inserts an auxiliary TriggerZord making the Morpher announce its name, twists the grip to the right so that the TriggerZord is underneath, & then pulls the trigger of the TriggerZord to initiate the Justice Boost. Summoning To summon the Zords, the teams turn their FighterZords & TriggerZords to the left side then back to the top &/or bottom, respectively, then pull the trigger. Finisher w/ the StrikerZord Shade Ranger= To activate a finishing strike, a Shade Ranger inserts the StrikerZord, turns its dial to the code 3-2-1, twists the grip to the left so that the StrikerZord is on top (causing the Shade Ranger to split into three clones; one with the Rival Morpher w/ Striker, one with the Shadow Saber in Sword form, the last with the Shadow Saber Magic Hand form), then pulls the trigger of the blaster to initiate the finishing strike attack, where the two clones fire energy halos while the main clone fires a charged blast with his/her Rival Morpher w/ the StrikerZord. |-|Justice Ranger= To activate a finishing strike, Justice Officer Ranger 1 inserts the StrikerZord, twists the grip to the right so that the StrikerZord is underneath (causing all three Justice Rangers to fuse into the Fusion Justice Ranger), then pulls the trigger of the StrikerZord to initiate the finishing strike attack, where the Fusion Justice Ranger fires a supercharged golden blast of energy at the target to destroy a Goonlock. Controller After summoning the Zords, the Morphers are inserted into the right-hand slot of the cockpit. When initiating Megazord finishers, the Ranger pulls their Morpher, aims it at the Goonlock as it charges white energy, then fires. Notes See Also *VS Changer - Super Sentai counterpart in Lupinranger VS Patranger Category:Shadow Justice Category:Morpher Category:Arsenal Category:Weapons